project_mfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell
Hell, also known as the Pit, is the Christian place of post-death punishment, and also the factory ground where demons are made. After the Fall of Lucifer, he developed the place he Fell to into a place where human souls are brought after death and made into demons who then continue his plans for the destruction of humanity, luring even more souls in and Turning them. The language of Hell is termed Infernal, and anything related to Hell (culture, architectural types, etc.) is also called Infernal (ex. An Infernal document, an Infernal device.) The Infernal language is a descendant of the Enochian language, which changed over time from the original language brought there by the Fallen angels. Geography The land of Hell is split up into holdings, which function similarly to states or counties in the human sense. Each holding is run by a member of the nobility of Hell, and the legions of that nobility live in the holding, torturing human souls or otherwise making their living when they are not engaged in war. Each holding has a capitol city, where their noble resides, and which contains that holding's outposts of the major guilds, such as the Crossroads Guild and the Torture Guild. These outposts scout talent for the main guild headquarters in Pandemonium and also train the soldier class in their trades. Pandemonium Main page: Pandemonium The capitol city is Pandemonium, which lies in the center of the largest and central holding in Hell, which is controlled by the King. There are other cities scattered around, usually at least one per holding, where the nobility who controls the nobility lives. The Palace of the King is in Pandemonium, and generally speaking each member of the royalty and nobility strives to have a Palace in Pandemonium as well as their usual home in their holding. Dis Main page: Dis The second largest city, Dis, tends to be home to the lowest class of Hell, who also live spread out in the holdings of the nobility to whom they have fealty. As a result, Dis is considered a less socially attractive place to live than Pandemonium, and the accent of Dis and other places is not considered as prestigious as the Pandemonium accent. The Gates of Hell The Gates of Hell are watched over by the spirit Sin, who keeps control of who comes in and out. The entirety of Hell is walled on all sides metaphysically; a human cannot enter on their own without a guide such as a reaper or demon or a spell. Social Structure Supernatural Hell is a monarchy supported by an English peerage system as described by the Ars Goetia, with the modification that the rank of Knight replaces the rank of Crown Prince. A five-part system is evident from what little canon there is. Human Souls The very bottom of the hierarchy, human souls are not even demons yet and may not move independently of their cells. When they enter the Gates after being dropped off by their Reaper a member of the Infernal bureacracy assigns them an Infernal name, locality to live in, and a torturer who looks over their transition from human to demon. Commoners Rank and file demons, sort of the footsoldiers of the army of Hell. One may presume from the fact that Hell is essentially a war machine that there is a means of organizing them into a military structure; the United States Army is a viable candidate, and would mean that a common demon will have a rank of Officer (Lieutenant, Captain, General, etc.) or Warrant Officer, or Enlisted (Private, Sargeant, etc.) Each member of the Infernal military is assigned to the Legions of a particular member of the nobility, who commands them as a whole. Information on army rankings is detailed here. Trade Class Evident from the fact that crossroads demons are a special category of their own; a demon who gains a skill useful for the benefit of Hell as a whole might ascend into what might be considered the middle class of Hell. There are other trades beyond crossroads work; bureacracy (such as the staff who keep track of the identities and ranks of demons), torture, weapon and armorsmithing, along with witchcraft/other forms of magic and Infernal sports are also available. A demon who gets good enough at their trade might earn the patronage of a member of the nobility or royalty, such as being Crowley’s personal sorceror, doing work to further his goals, or Abaddon, who as a Knight would be a member of the royalty. In addition guilds are likely to exist; Alastair as the Grand Torturer of Hell would have been the guild leader for the Torture Guild, and the King or Queen of the Crossroads would be the guild leader for the Crossroads Guild. Guild leaders are occasionally referred to by the animals associated with their Guild, such as a scorpion for the Torture Guild. Certain members of this class, especially those whose trades are in entertainment such as the arts or comedy, may be asked to stay at the Royal Palace as members of the King's official court. Minor Nobility Fallen angels and demons who demonstrated an amount of loyalty to Lucifer (or, later, Crowley) enough to have earned leadership positions. Leaders of an amount of legions, and owners and controllers of local lands in Hell. The amount a member of the gentry owns and controls will be linked to their rank; a duke will be in control of much more land and demons than a count will. The peerage ranks are as follows, from most to least prestigious and powerful: #Duke/Duchess (greeted as ‘Your Grace’) #Marquess (greeted as ‘My Lord’ or ‘My Lady’ or ‘Lord/Lady’ _____) #Earl (greeted as ‘My Lord’ or ‘My Lady’ or ‘Lord/Lady’ _____) #Viscount (greeted as ‘My Lord’ or ‘My Lady’ or ‘Lord/Lady’ _____) #Baron/Baroness (greeted as ‘My Lord’ or ‘My Lady’ or ‘Lord/Lady’ _____) A note on greetings: Higher ranking demons are not required to use titles for lower ranked demons, but a lower ranked demon is required to use the title at first greeting, and ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’ thereafter, except in casual or special battle circumstances, such as when the higher ranked demon drops into casual talk. Demons are vain, and at the first sign of any type of power they will find ways to flaunt it. Therefore, upon ascending to the nobility there are celebrations and rites which are observed. Feasts in the Royal Palace, a festival, a Ball, and then several initiation rites: public torture done by the initiate on a human of the King's choice, and other, secretive rites done with only other nobility. Each member of the nobility chooses a pair of colors to represent themselves; their legions take on these colors during battle, and their festivals and banners are in these colors. In addition, they typically take an animal or monster on as a sigil, along with their symbolic sigil; a horse for Gamgyn, or bulls for Hasmodel and Hasmodai. A list of the nobility and royalty of Hell, with links to their wikipedia pages: Royalty Fallen angels and demons who have demonstrated a large amount of loyalty and competence toward Lucifer (or Crowley) and are made a member of the royalty of Hell as a reward. Members of this status include the King, Princes, and Knights of Hell. These ranks are greeted as ‘Your Highness’, except for the king, who is greeted ‘Your Majesty.’ Their control is over Hell as a whole, and they command the nobility, who commands the lower ranks. Similar to nobility they have celebrations and initiations for those who enter their ranks; these tend to be larger and more expensive than the ones for the nobility. They also take on colors and animal symbols, although theirs tend to be monsters and fantastic creatures rather than the usual animals. Culture Infernal culture is made up of those Fallen angels who remain alive, and the demons who are twisted human souls. The diversity of souls’ culture is less important to them than the unity of the experience of having been tortured, although this usually results in infighting among them. Drinking and partying is essential to the lifestyle of Hell. To this end, there are many unique taverns available in Hell. Demons are competitive and deceptive by nature, and many aspects of Infernal culture reflect this. Public fighting, festivals of competition, and war games are highly popular pastimes in Hell. Certain demons might be given over to a particular vice and nearly every one is represented; prostitution, feeding frenzies, theft, and slaughter are all common and socially acceptable ways of spending time. The King’s Festival is held on an annual basis; demons come from all around Hell to Pandemonium to participate in tournaments, games, trading, gambling, and other assorted festivities. Other minor festivals also occur within the holdings, normally in the holding seat. Tournaments usually involve demonstrations of savagery and fighting, such as torture competitions and human mutilation, alongside more ordinary kinds of tournaments such as wrestling and archery. Christmas and Easter are very popular holidays in Hell; demons enjoy pageantry for these holidays, normally using humorous, blasphemous or disrespectful protrayals of the events of the holidays. Arts, music, theater, and literature are all well appreciated by demons and often made by them; they enjoys music and festival, and use it to express their own unique culture, identity, and outlook on life, which is generally bloody and violent. Demon romance is very unique; due to their twisted and fractured nature demons tend to experience four different types of romance, each meeting a particular need they have for achieving their own personal ends as well as the general ends of Hell. Category:Settings Category:Hell Category:Infernal Culture Category:Supernatural